ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Rollercoaster Frenzy
(The second half of the movie opens with Odd Todd and Sweet Tooth still trapped in the echo chamber where the dripping water was causing a booming sound effect every time it hits the drum.) * Worjo: (narrating, voiceover) When last we left Odd Todd and Sweet Tooth, they were encased by Catwoman in a giant echo chamber where the drip-drip-drop of a faucet was magnified 10 million times. If they don't find some solution their magnificent minds will be reduced to oatmeal thereby rendering them useless for a great many things. Stay glued to your seat. The worst is yet to come. (Then, it skips to somewhere in Orlando, past the 208 Fifth Avenue building. Brena was with Sharka and she has an iPhone.) * Brena: It's still going straight to voice mail. * Sharka: There's an app for everything, and you don't have one to find Orrin? * Brena: We actually have one. * Sharka: Great idea. You complain about me hovering. * Brena: Xfinity just popped up. That's the Wi-Fi. RUMBLING * Sharka: Okay, this is impossible. We're 15 miles from the ocean. (The map app shows a dot, marking Orrin.) * Brena: The app says they're over here. Come on. Let's go get Orrin and Jess. (Menla and Jaddo pack their weapons into their bags and set off for the roller-coaster ride. The scene cuts back to Brena and Sharka.) * Brena: Sharka, I need you to go somewhere safe. I have to find Orrin. I'll do no such thing. (leaves for the roller-coaster ride) * Sharka: Natasha Brettle! I am not leaving you and my friends. * Brena: I know what I'm doing. Now you get somewhere safe, and I'll find you afterwards, I promise. (Meanwhile at the roller-coaster ride, some pies have landed on the track. As the coaster enters the station, someone presses the "EMERGENCY STOP" button. It was Bruce, the ride attendant. Brena finds him entering the station through the gate.) * Brena: Excuse me! Wait! Have you seen Orrin? She's 17. She's about this high. She has long brown hair. * Bruce: That describes half the girls in the park. * Brena: My tracking app says she's right here. * Bruce: I don't know. Maybe she's up here. I gotta go. * Brena: I gotta go find her. * Bruce: Okay, listen. Follow me, and stay close! (The two head up to the roller-coaster ride. Meanwhile, Jaddo and Menla head to the JAWS attraction.) * Photographer: Oh, please, here. Take my picture. Please, please, take my picture! Real fast, just a picture. * Menla: There's no time for this! You have to get out of here! * Jaddo: Menla, come on! (The Sushi Shark comes alive and eats the photographer. Menla grabs a spear and kills it. The scene cuts to the ride Orrin and Maska are in. A trapdoor opens, revealing a truck.) * Maska: Hey, look at that. Pretty cool, huh? (The ride starts to flood.) * Grimic: Hey, is that a pie? (It certainly was a pecan pie as it splatters two of the passengers. Orrin stabs a dagger into one. Then, the scene cuts to Keari getting the people out of the area.) * Keari: Run faster! Go! Go! (Bruce and Brena come up. Bruce speaks to the people on the rollercoaster, including John and Edward Grimes.) * Bruce: All right, listen! I want everyone to listen to me! We're shutting down the ride, so I want everyone to exit the ride in a quick and orderly fashion! Do you understand? Okay, we're gonna start at the front, one row at a time in single file. Come on. Here we go. * Brena: Have you seen Orrin? Have you seen Orrin? Have you guys seen Orrin? * Edward Grimes: Sorry. I haven't seen her. (In multiple parts of Orlando, the people run with Orrin and Sharka behind them.) * Sharka: Let's go! * Civilian 1: Come on! * Civilian 2: Move, move, move! (A Sushi Shark smashes into the XFinity billboard. Meanwhile, Jess gets splattered by a pecan pie while Orrin uses her violet ring to throw a shark construct at Sam Sleazer faraway, killing him.) * Man: Jess, come on! * Orrin: Come on! (Jaddo checks his iPhone. Sure enough, Orrin's name appears as a message. He gets up onto the rollercoaster area as Bruce is helping the other people out. But suddenly, another shark, Sharpedo, knocks him off the railing. He clings for his life, then forces himself back up again over the railing. But Fang, the mutant shark has landed on the rollercoaster track and is going down toward the loop.) * Brena: Have you seen Orrin? * Bruce: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? * Jaddo: That's my friend. Brena! * Brena: Jaddo! * Bruce: It's a family full of crazy maniacs! * Brena: I can't find her. She's not here. * Bruce: Come on! The storm isn't over! * Jaddo: No, it's just beginning. (Jaddo takes his phone from Bruce. Fang the shark continues to approach the roller-coaster and Bruce.) * Bruce: There's a shark on the track! Come on! Let's go! * Jaddo: Baby, what are you doing up here? * Brena: You're not the only hero in the family. * Bruce: Here he comes again! Come on! I'm almost done! We gotta go! Come on! (Kamek attacks Bruce, but he dodges, allowing Kamek to be bitten and killed by Fang.) * Brena: Jamie! * Jaddo: Natasha! * Brena: Jamie! (Fang grabs the roller-coaster with Jaddo on board. It loops around the loop, hits a pie and derails, landing on the roof of a building. Jaddo falls into a pile of wood into the Twister set. He picks himself up. Several structures start to fall as the fake twister approaches them and another pecan pie lands in front of him. He revs up his chainsaw and slams it into the pie, killing it. The people see him and they cheer. Outside the Twister ride, Brena finds Jaddo, Orrin and some of their friends.) * Brena: Jaddo, Orrin! (runs to and hugs Jaddo) * Sharka: Jaddo, where have you been? * Jaddo: Nice to see you, too, Sharka. Orrin! * Brena: Orrin, I was worried sick about you. * Orrin: Jaddo! * Sharka: Jaddo! Don't do that again. (Orrin hugs Sharka and Brena) * Jaddo: The storm is too close. Come on. We gotta find shelter. Let's move! Move it! (They all run to the Universal globe.) * Man: Come on. It's safer inside. (Inside the movie theatre, some people are watching a Mega Shark movie. Just as the movie progresses to show the shark attacking, a pecan pie splatters the man with the white bear in the shirt and the face. Meanwhile, the people continue to run to a safe place.) * Jaddo: Get to the Globe! The Globe! * Man 2: (frantically) Ah, hell, where are the keys?! Where are the keys?! Where's the handle? Aah! (A pecan pie hits him. Cut to a news report.) * Lester Williams: This is Lester Williams reporting live from Orlando! (Cut to Kathie Lee and Hoda holding bottles.) * Kathie Lee and Hoda: 1, 2, 3! (They smash the bottles and aim the shards at the pies. Cut back to the news report.) * Lester Williams: It's ti... (A coconut cream pie hits him.) (Jaddo, Brena, Sharka, Worjo and Orrin have reached the Universal globe.) * Jaddo: Get in the globe! (Brena casts The Cutting Spell to make a big hole.) Come on, come on, come on. Hang on tight! (Jaddo and his friends enter the Universal globe. The pienado reaches it. With the fierce winds, the Universal globe rips off from its foundations and starts to roll down the path as the people continue to run hastily, pursuing them.) * Jaddo: Don't let go! (A pie gets flattened by the rolling globe. It misses a rolling citizen and past the blonde-haired woman in a black jacket helping a black-haired little girl in a pink sweater. The globe enters the pienado and stops. Inside, Jaddo and his friends' ride has stopped.) * Jaddo: Brena, are you okay? * Brena: Yeah. I'm fine. * Jaddo: Orrin? * Orrin: Yeah. * Jaddo: Sharka bumped her head! I'm gonna go get some help. (Jaddo and Sharka look out of the globe.) Next time, we have to think these things through. (The scene pans to reveal the globe on top of the Islands of Adventures tower.) Category:Pienado 3: Oh Hell No! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes